wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tailoring
Tailoring allows players to cut and weave various pieces of cloth into armor, bags, shirts and other cloth items. Tailors play an especially important role in guilds because they can create bags for the entire guild provided the guild members gather the proper ingredients. Tailors are responsible for creating cloth items for cloth-armor wearing classes: Mages, Warlocks, and Priests. They may also occasionally make items for other classes; cloaks for example. Tailors are also able to make special cloth equipment which requires that the user have a high level tailoring skill in order to use the item. Summary of the items * Bags Only tailors and leatherworkers are able to make bags. Players can acquire bags from loot drops, quests, or from merchants. However, tailors can provide bags in larger quantities, while also offering cheaper prices than trade merchants. Every class needs and wants bags, so this provides excellent opportunities for tailors and also makes them extremely popular. Especially to players looking for 18 and 20-slot bags. As tailors increase their level, they can more easily find or purchase ingredients for bag making. ** Also special types of bags, specifically Shard Bags for Warlocks, Enchanting Bags for Enchanters, and Herb Bags for Herbalists. These bags are bigger, but are only allowed to carry a certain item, depending on the type of bag. If an item is collected that's of the correct type, it's automatically placed into the special bag. * Cloth Armor Tailors can create many pieces of cloth armor, appropriate for caster classes. * Special Clothes Tailors can also create special outfits such as dresses or formal attire. These can impress other people in town or be used for special occasions. * Shirts Tailors can create a wide array of different shirts. In addition to being available in different colors, shirts also come in many varying styles. Shirts can sometimes show prominently on a character, depending on what equipment they are wearing. A shirt has the potential to make a character look much better! Tailors can sell shirts to players looking to improve their appearance. * Recipe Ingredients Tailoring does not require a gathering skill. Proper ingredients must be gathered from monsters (usually humanoids) or purchased from other players. If your friends know you're a tailor they also may collect tailoring ingredients for you, provided you let them know exactly what you need. The first staple for tailors is Linen Cloth, followed by Wool Cloth, Silk Cloth, Mageweave, Runecloth and Netherweave. Felcloth, and Mooncloth are commonly used in high-level pre-BC patterns. Typically humanoid monsters drop these items, while demons drop Felcloth. Recipes usually require thread or possibly colored dye which is purchased by trade merchants. Additionally you might also need leather, gems, potions, and other special ingredients created by other craftsmen. Leather is gathered by Skinners so you will likely have to purchase it from another player or from a friend. Gems are found from monster drops, treasure chests, mining, prospecting ore, fishing, and Rogue pick pocketing. Potions will need to be purchased or given by an Alchemist. Requirements Tailors do not normally require any special equipment to create their items, such as blacksmiths require anvils. Tailors can create items wherever they want, as long as they have the proper required ingredients. There are some exceptions, however. For a tailor to purify mooncloth and primal mooncloth, the tailor needs a moonwell (in Zangmarsh), for imbued netherweave, the tailor needs to be near a mana loom (in Shattrah City). Additionally to create Shadowcloth a tailor must be near a Shadow Altar (in Shadowmoon Valley) and for Spellcloth a tailor must be in the Netherstorm region. Faction Recipes Some recipes are only learnable after achieving a certain reputation level with a particular faction. These are listed at the faction recipes entry. Suggested Second Profession Enchanting complements tailoring well since green or higher quality items made with tailoring can in turn be disenchanted to use for your own enchanting purposes. Mining is also fairly good, because tailoring is an independent profession, unlike alchemy, which needs herbalism, or jewelcrafting and blacksmithing, which need mining. Mining on itself is known to be a very profitable profession. Once you hit 70, you will be able to make a lot of money from it. Suggested Classes Classes who can only wear Cloth armor: *Mage *Priest *Warlock Other classes, like balance- or resto-spec druids or a heal-spec paladin, may also opt to wear cloth pieces due to the generally greater bonuses to caster related attributes. Summary of Skill levels * Apprentice Skill level 1-75 * Journeyman Skill level 75-150 * Expert Skill level 150-225 * Artisan Skill level 225-300 * Master Skill level 300-375 Tailoring Item Collections You can make several item collections with tailoring. An item collection is a set of items which belong together usually because they have the same name and look cool put together. Some of the TBC collections also give a set bonus. Below is a list of the item collections that can be made with tailoring. The number in the brackets signify the skill level needed for the complete collection, but some of the items of the collection may be created with a lower skill level. Note that some collections come with a few variations, for instance both a robe and a vest belong to the set, but naturally can not be worn at the same time. In that case, the number of pieces for the set are calculated as the number of pieces that can be worn simultaneously. Pre-300 Collections Sorted by skill level and secondarily alphabetically: * Azure Silk Cloth (175) 7 piece collection * Crimson Silk Cloth (210) 6 piece collection * Black Mageweave Cloth (230) 7 piece collection * Red Mageweave Cloth (240) 5 piece collection * Shadoweave Armor (245) 6 piece collection * Dreamweave Cloth (250) 3 piece collection * Tuxedo Outfit (250) 3 piece collection * Cindercloth Cloth (280) 5 piece collection * Brightcloth Cloth (290) 4 piece collection * Ghostweave Cloth (290) 4 piece collection 300 Collections Sorted alphabetically: * Bloodvine Cloth (300) 3 piece collection * Felcloth Cloth (300) 6 piece collection * Flarecore set (300) 5 piece collection * Glacial Cloth (300) 7 piece collection * Mooncloth Cloth (300) 6 piece collection * Runecloth Cloth (300) 8 piece collection * Runed Stygian Cloth (300) 3 piece collection * Sylvan Cloth (300) 4 piece collection * Wizardweave Cloth (300) 3 piece collection Post-300 Collections Sorted by skill level and secondarily alphabetically: * Netherweave Vestments (345) 7 piece collection * Imbued Netherweave Armor (360) 4 piece collection * The Unyielding (365) 2 piece collection * Arcanoweave Vestments (375) 3 piece collection * Battlecast Garb (375) 2 piece collection * Primal Mooncloth (375) 3 piece collection, bind on pickup, requires Mooncloth Tailoring * Shadow's Embrace (375) 3 piece collection, bind on pickup, requires Shadoweave Tailoring * Soulcloth Embrace (375) 3 piece collection * Spellstrike Infusion (375) 2 piece collection * Whitemend Wisdom (375) 2 piece collection * Wrath of Spellfire (375) 3 piece collection, bind on pickup, requires Spellfire Tailoring Tips Making Tailoring Profitable * The bread and butter of the Tailor is selling bags, the most popular tailored item-type. Make sure to get the bag patterns as soon as they are available: , , (10 slots), (12 slots), (14 slot), (16 slot), (16 slot), (18 slot), and (20 slot). * Once you get to 350, choose your specialization and make ( , and ). All three cloths are on a separate 96 hours cooldown. The mats sell for much less than the results, because you make 2 items for the same mats if it's your specialization, which brings you profit of about 30-50g depending on server's economy. Skilling Up * To get the most skill from the least linen when starting out as a tailor, make nothing but bolts of linen cloth and bank them. Around a skill level of 50, making bolts of linen should go grey. At this point you can take all that linen out of the bank and start tailoring in earnest. You have to make bolts anyway, might as well get every drop of skill out of them you can. * See also Chezzik's guide to powerlevel tailoring. * See Tailoring Leveling Guide. Changes in The Burning Crusade New Materials * There are several new materials introduced in The Burning Crusade expansion. There are five new types of cloth: Netherweave Cloth, Spellcloth, Shadowcloth, Primal Mooncloth and Bolt of Soulcloth. Six Netherweave Cloth can be turned into one Bolt of Netherweave. Netherweb Spider Silk drops off of spiders in Outland, and Spellthread works like an enchant or armor kit for leg armor, that can be made by tailors with sufficient reputation with Aldor (for healing buffs) or Scryers (for spell damage buffs). Bolts of Imbued Netherweave and Bolts of Soulcloth are used in even more powerful recipes and have to be crafted from Bolts of Netherweave and additional reagents. * Spellcloth, Shadowcloth, and Primal Mooncloth are craftable on separate 4 day timers, and become available at skill 350. Choosing to specialize in one of the cloths will allow you to make two cloth at once instead of one. Specialization * Tailors of lvl 60 or higher with a skill of 350 or greater now can choose a Tailoring Specialization. Each of these three specializations allow the tailor access to a number of self only recipes and will allow the tailor to make twice as much of one kind of new cloth as a tailor without this Specialization. Each specialization also provides recipes specific bind-on-pickup cloth gear (akin to Robe of the Archmage for level 70 characters.) ** Mooncloth Tailoring (Healing): Allows the tailor access to learn the patterns for the Bind on Pickup , and to create an additional primal mooncloth at a moonwell. ** Shadoweave Tailoring (Shadow / Frost): Allows the tailor to learn the patterns for the Bind on Pickup set, and to create an additional shadowcloth at the Altar of Shadows. ** Spellfire Tailoring (Fire / Arcane): Allows the tailor to learn the patterns for the Bind on Pickup set, and to create an additional spellcloth in Netherstorm. All tailors can make Primal Mooncloth Bag (20 slot bag), Ebon Shadowbag (28 slot soul bag) and Spellfire Bag (28 slot enchanting bag). The recipes are bind on pickup but not the bags. There is a 3 day 22 hours cooldown on making the cloth for these bags, but specialization eases this, as you will create twice the normal number of cloth in the area of specialization. There is a separate cooldown for each of the four cloths with cooldowns. Since patch 2.1.0, you may now re-specialize. It will cost to unlearn the current specialization at lvl 70 and to learn a new specialization. While the cost to learn another specialization is also , the cost to unlearn is only at lvl 63, so it seems to scale with the character level. A guess would be lvl 60-64: , lvl 65-69: and at lvl 70 WARNING: Unlearning a particular specialization will disable your ability to use the items previously crafted under that school. See also * Tailoring 1-375 Guide Tailor addons * KM Recipe - Tree - Shows you all the raw materials you need to make an item. * Titan Tailoring Tracker - Tracks the number of different cloth and reagents, needed in most high end recipes, in your inventory, bank, and mail. * Advanced Trade Skill Window - A complete replacement for Blizzards tradeskill window with more overview and special functions. * Skillet - Ace2: Skillet is a replacement for the default tradeskill window, based on the Advanced Tradeskill Window mod written by Slarti. External links * Full list of tailoring recipes * Wowwiki Tailoring 1-375 Guide Category:Tailoring